Emerald Beauties
by missimaginative
Summary: Robin can’t bring himself to tell Starfire that he loves her. His mouth just cannot form the words. In fact, his mouth can’t form any words at all! Especially not with two nosy titans stickybeaking and one titan being strangely rude! Who would have though
1. Chapter 1

**Emerald Beauties**

**Summary: Robin can't bring himself to tell Starfire that he loves her. His mouth just cannot form the words. In fact, his mouth can't form any words at all! Especially not with two nosy titans sticky-beaking and one titan being strangely rude! Who would have thought that it would take the beautiful alien's eyes and Red X to spill every single bean?**

**Chapter 1: Flaring Emotions**

**Robins POV**

**Robin awoke to the sound of birds tweeting. He groaned. This was one of the RARE times that he hadn't been out early fighting. He just felt like lying back in bed and letting his mind drift off on a wave of sleep. And now, some loquacious birds were ruining his morning with their shrill chirps (A/N sorry about Robin angry with the birds, but he's tired okay?). He picked up his bird-a-rang, and slowly stood up out of bed, the eyes behind his mask half closed.**

"**Argh, man..." He grunted. "Stupid birds, waking me up like that." He got ready to throw the bird-a-rang out the window, when he froze. His eyes widened as he heard something. It was an enchanting voice, singing. Robin stopped to listen. The song was in Tamaran. Even though he didn't understand a single word, Robin loved it. Well, he loved the voice singing it. He could recognize that captivating voice anywhere. It was Starfire. She was probably watering her garden. The way that sweet girl tended for her garden resulted in the forget-me-nots to grow blue and sweet, the roses a rich, and vibrant red. Her favourite flowers were the daisies, a simple yet charming beauty. The Boy Wonder peered out of the window, to see his love carefully watering the lilies. His gaze couldn't lift from the amazing girl. Everything except her went blurry. He began to have tunnel vision; the rest was just gone. Giddiness invaded his mind, causing him to stagger- and ALMOST fall out the window. He grabbed the pane and slowly recovered, pulling himself back up. He didn't notice the alien turn her beautiful head towards his window. She waved at him. "Good morning friend Robin!" she called out. He turned a deep crimson and waved awkwardly. _I'm acting like a goof._ He thought. "Uh, uh…" He stuttered. Mentally he slapped himself on the face. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? SAY GOOD MORNING!_ He scolded himself silently.**

"**Er, morning Star…" He replied. Before Starfire could say anything else and make his head spin, he slipped his head back into his room. **

"**Ugh, what is wrong with me?" he scowled. **

"**She's a girl! Well, an alien girl… I should be able to speak! Am I mental?" A voice in the back of his head acknowledged him. "You're obsessed with her." Robin shook his head. **

"**I am not." He said. "I'm just attracted to her…"**

"**You are too." The voice teased.**

"**I am not!" Robin snapped.**

"**Are too!"**

"**Am not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Am not!"**

"**ARE TOO, DUDE!" Robin whipped around to see Beastboy and Cyborg laughing their heads off in the _open_ doorway. "Uuummmm, err, how long have you guys been standing there?" he asked.**

**"snort Long enough, snort to find out that, snort, you snort TALK TO YOURSELF!" Cyborg screeched with laughter while holding his stomach. Beastboy began mimicking. "Am not! Am not! Am, am, AHAHAHAA!" The changeling was doubled up with laughter, joining Cyborg in rolling on the floor. Robin cringed as their laughter rang through his mind. **

"**Crap…" He whimpered. He looked as Raven walked past his room. She looked at the two titans rolling on the floor. Her left eye-brow was raised. Robin once again turned bright crimson. "Raven, I-I can explain." He stuttered. Raven turned away. "Explain to someone who cares." She said in her monotone voice. Just before she was completely out of sight, she spoke more words. "You're unlucky Robin. Cy-BORING and his annoying grass stain of a pal are just the type of people who are bubbly and meddlesome enough to tell her." She called over her cloaked-in-blue shoulder. Robin's shoulders sagged. **

"**What do you mean?" he asked Raven. She stopped walking. "Don't give me that shit! Everyone knows except her!" the girl snapped. Without giving Robin any time to reply, she stormed away. The Boy Wonder felt his face mould into a confused expression. Why was Raven acting like this? She hardly ever displayed any emotions at all (unless of course Beastboy went too far in desperately persuading her to try his tofu). Robin shook his head. "Weird…" He thought (A/N FORGIVE ME! Raven has changed too! But I will reveal a reason for this change of personality in later chappys!).**

**Ravens POV **

**Raven slid the door shut with all her strength, causing it to bang deafeningly against the wall - obviously ignoring the automatic door panel-. She had refused to let anyone see her face during that _incident. _She had no choice. It was compulsory for her to hide the fire in her eyes, or any other emotion. Speaking of emotions, her room was going to explode if she didn't calm down by meditating. Her purple and navy vase was already cracking each and every second. She needed to get rid of the feeling running through her blood. Sighing, she levitated in her usual cross-legged position, inhaling and exhaling deeply. She let the lavender-milk scent that the candles she lit were giving off flow through her. It pacified her racing mind, returning it to its usual pace. She smiled. Her mother was right. Raven's mother had secretly given her those candles as a present eight years ago. **

**Now that her mind was back to normal, Raven began to brood. Why was she acting like this? It was extraordinary behaviour and she knew it. Sentiments were NOT her best pal. So why was she displaying so many of them? Answers were required badly. She needed to go inside her mind and find out what was going on. _I'll go and consult Wisdom, my most intelligent and logical side_. She thought. Her arm extended to grab the gothic-looking mirror on her vanity table- knock knock knock knock "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAVENNNNNNNNNN!" The girl winced as Beastboys annoying voice rang through her mind. His ANNOYING partner in crime attempted to get to her too.**

"**Yo Raven! We need you to umpire our game of stankball!" **

"**I don't give a DAMN about that stupid game with that putrid ball made of old training socks, not-quite empty stink-bomb packets and Goodness knows what else!" Raven exploded in her mind, but she just managed to keep her monotone voice. She sighed. These bozos were not going to help her calm down. She needed to go somewhere that was quiet… peaceful… **

**Robins POV**

"**I'm going out." Raven had dully announced. Robin slightly raised his eyes. The girl was already half out the TV room door when she had said this information. **

"**I'll be back in a bit." Robin was about to open his mouth when Raven waved a little yellow object in her hand towards him. "I HAVE my communicator. I always do." She mumbled. _There go my emotions AGAIN! What is wrong with me? _The girl shook her head, as if wishing to sift out the feelings. Her fingers toyed with the pattern carved on the handle of her mirror. "Friend Raven, where are you journeying to?" Starfire asked her friend from behind the door. Before Raven could answer, the bubbly alien girl clasped her hands together and gasped. "OH my friend, is the mall of shopping your destination? I find the place very fun and I am very good at doing the shop-until-you-drop!" **

"**Starfire," Raven spoke in a firm tone. **

"**Yes?"**

"**I don't go to malls. They aren't my type…" With that, she sauntered out of the room, her mind AND emotions flaring. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Emerald Beauties**

**Chapter 2: A New Hallway**

**Raven leisurely floated down the dark hallway, occasionally looking at the Goths who passed by. No one spoke, and they didn't have to. Everyone could understand each other, almost like a silent language. Raven understood this, which made her feel quite at home. She glided to the front desk and tapped its rough surface. The man looked up. He took a glance at her and then walked down the corridor. He took out a bunch of black keys, fumbling through them quickly as he went. Finally, he found the one he was looking for, and unlocked the door. "Here's your room Raven." He mumbled.**

"**Thanks." Raven shut the door. She floated in her usual lotus position. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Quietly murmuring, she closed her eyes. Grabbing the mirror, she held it out in front of her, and opened her eyes. All in a whirl, she was sucked into her own mind…**

**She landed right where she desired to be; viewing all her different sides' hallways. She looked around at each of them. Timid, Brave, Happy, Wisdom!? Right in the middle of all the usual entrances was a brand new one. It had bright pink feathers all over its sign, and in the same colour the word 'LOVE' was printed. "WHAT? L-LOVE?"**

**Raven hurried down the hall. The coarse walls were painted red, black, green and yellow. Suddenly, Raven noticed a giant banner stretched from one wall to the other. It said: "THE BOY WONDER BEST GUY EVER!" **

"**Oh. My. God." Raven felt queasy. Suddenly, a smell of meat filled her nose. She began to run, but stopped cold. Because there, right in front of her not-hallucinating eyes, was a 10-year old looking girl with blond pigtails. She was cooking a huge chunk of ham and frying eggs with it. On her green shirt were the words: I LOVE ROBIN, LOVE FROM, LOVE. She also wore green pants, with red hair ties, and a cap that said: LOVE LOVES ROBIN. Everywhere you looked; there was a poster of Robin. Raven cringed when she saw that a picture of Starfire had been used as a dart board, a pincushion and, well, a thing to stick steak knives in. Starfire was her best friend! How could anyone do this? Raven didn't notice the little girl's head turn while she was checking these _decorations. _It didn't take long for the girl to go crazy… "HIYA RAVEN!" she squealed in her high-pitched voice. "YOU WANT SOME HAM AND EGGS! I COOKED THEM CUZ THEY'RE ROBIN'S FAVOURITE, AND I LOOOVE HIM! HE IS THE BEST, GUY, EVER!" Raven felt like she was going to faint. "WISDOM!" she yelled. Her side emerged from the wall. "What is going ON?" Raven screeched. Wisdom huffily pushed her glasses back to their customary place. "I don't know how Love got here. But she opened up a new passage into your head, which would be the cause of your unusual feeling." Raven gulped in shock. "But, how do we get her out of here?" she questioned quietly. "Well, I do know that we had better get her out of here soon, or she might grow older and turn into Lust!" Wisdom sniffed. Raven faked to vomit. A smile grew on Wisdom's face. "Perhaps we could, I don't know, redecorate her hallway to how you felt before?" Raven raised an eyebrow. Wisdom guffawed loudly. "Puh-leez! I mean about Beastboy!" Raven blushed. "WHAT?" she exclaimed. "That's rubbish! I never liked Beastboy in that way!" Wisdom stared at her. "Raven, we're a humungous part of you. You can't deny your feelings, especially when you can physically talk with them and see them!" Raven opened her mouth to protest, but shut it. "I hate it when you do that." She grumbled, and with that, she walked away. Wisdom grinned. "Brave! Happy! Timid! I need you in here!" She smiled as she shouted. "We have a lot of work to do!" **

**Sorry, this chapter was quite short, but I'm in a rush. I also apologize for it being basically all about Raven. NO FLAMES**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starfire paced the television room, an anxious frown pasted on her beautiful features. "I am worried." She said. "Friend Raven has not yet returned-" she gasped. "WHAT IF SHE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE GORDANIANS? OR EVEN WORSE, THE TRIGONS! X'HAL HAVE MERCY!" Robin smiled. She was so cute! His eyes widened. _What am I saying? _ The Boy Wonder didn't realize where he was. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" he yelled. He was about to turn his interest back to Starfire, when he gulped. Everyone's interest was actually on _him._ Cyborg and Beastboy were both staring at him, and though they wore perplexed faces, Robin could tell that they were suppressing their laughter with a great effort. Starfire was also gazing at him with confusion.That was when Robin's mind finally kicked into gear. _Oh shit, please don't tell me I said that out loud. _He thought. You remember that annoying little voice in the back of Robin's mind (in chapter 1)? Well, it was back with the same obnoxious, slightly amused tone it had before. "Well of COURSE you said that out loud!" it conceded him. "Why ELSE would everyone be staring at you, because you wet your pants?" Robin stopped cold. "Wait." He mumbled (unaware that all the titans present could hear him clearly). "So you mean to say that EVERYONE heard that? Oh no. They must think I'm such a weirdo!"**

"**Especially bad because you made a fool of yourself in front of Starfire!" The little thing agreed. Robin frowned.**

"**Gee thanks buddy!" he said sarcastically. **

"**No problem!" The voice said gleefully. Robin could just imagine a big smile on the thing's face (if it HAD a face, a mouth, well, basically a head). It was then, that he finally noticed everyone staring at him, their eyes practically popping out of their heads. "Dude, I told you he was going mental over the work load he has…" Beastboy murmured to Cyborg with a slightly haughty voice. Starfire was the first to speak. "I am… Feeling slightly confused at these action Robin. Unless there is a strange earth custom to talk to oneself under one's breath, I feel that this behaviour is one of the first signs of the 'going mad', as friend Raven once told me about." Robin gulped. They had heard the WHOLE THING! WHAT WAS HE THINKING? He was on the verge of slapping himself five times, when Raven moseyed into the room. She gave a passing glance at each of the titans, but her eyes lingered on Robin for a few seconds more before she continued on to her room. Everyone raised an eyebrow. The Boy Wonder took this pause as an opportunity to scram before he could mortify himself even more. He bolted out the door, not daring to look back, but daring to listen for their reaction. Realizing that they were not following him, he crept closer to the door, straining his ears. "ROBIN!" he heard Starfire exclaim. "What's up with him these days?" Beastboy said after a slight pause. "I know man; he's been acting outlandish lately…" Cyborg agreed. "Even friend Raven has been acting the peculiar." Starfire joined in. The three stopped talking. Robin wondered if they had grown silent because they had heard him outside the door, or if they were just pondering. He began to feel a bit worried that they had heard him. His suspicions began to grow… "Well!" Cyborg said, supposedly rising to his feet. Apparently they _were _just pondering. "I think I'm going to buff up my baby in the front yard, get 'er nice and sleek. Good to be away from the inside of the tower, 'cause I don't want to catch that personality-changing bug that Robin and Raven have got…" He walked off. Robin pressed his ear harder into the door. "I think I'm going to go read more comics." Beastboy yawned. "They're calling my name!" That left… "Starfire." Robin whispered. He stood up and began debating whether to go in and face the beautiful alien, or to turn around and beat the non-existent life of the punching bag. But, in the middle of his mental debate, a screaming siren and flashing red lights pierced his mind. His head clicked automatically into crime-fighting gear. "TITANS GO!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feelings Change**

**There was a quick-footed figure in the shadows of a dark alley. Flashes of red were spotted. A pale mask matched the moonlight. Someone was out there, and was alarming innocuous citizens. Not that the individual were doing anything wrong…yet. The person flew past unsuspecting eyes, camouflaged in the gloom. Some people whispered, and opened their mouths to call out. But before they could say anything, nothing was there. Soon, the figure came to its destination. Casually, it shattered the windows and hopped into the store. Breaking the glass protection, he picked up some pure diamond jewellery. **

"**Hmm, looks like I could get a lot of money from this…" He muttered.**

"**Sorry, but once we're through with you, you'll need to use all the money you have for the hospital bill." Robin announced from the doorway, his team right on his heels. His eyes narrowed. "Red X." "Ah, the Teen Trashes…" The criminal tilted his head slightly towards Starfire. **

"**Well, not all of you are trash." He drawled. "One's actually the cutest girl I've seen so far!" Raven's eyes went wide. _He called me CUTE??? _She thought (A/N obviously Raven was looking at Robin, so she didn't see Red X nod in Starfire's direction). But then she saw him speak again. **

"**She happens to be Starfire, for any regular blockheads like the Boy Blunder who don't know!" He mumbled once more. Robin growled, and the growl soon grew into a battle cry of fury, as he whipped out his bow-staff and raced towards Red X. The criminal himself got out an X that had four long, pointy blades, and took a on a fighting stance. The two weapons clashed with a sickening bang, and a battle was going on for about five seconds before the arms met again. **

"**Like grunt my new accessory, Boy grunt Bungle (for those who think that bungle is some hilarious yet weird word because they don't know what it is, bungle is another word for blunder)?" Red X grinned beneath the mask. Robin gritted his teeth, and managed to whisper out: "Stay, away, from, my, team." **

"**Oh puh-leez!" the criminal huffed. "Don't you mean stay away from your girlfriend? What's her name again?" Robin felt anger burn in his gut. He removed his bow staff from Red X's, uuuh, weapon and made a few blows to his opponent's chest. Red X flew across the room, finally crashing into a wall. The titans slowly advanced towards the hole in the wall that he was in. One second passed calmly, until a huge X, buzzing with red electric shocks, came flying out. It hit Starfire, wrapping around her and electrocuting her viciously. She screamed in pain, writhing inside the thing.**

"**Starfire!" Robin ran towards her. He pulled out his bird-a-rang and slashed the X to pieces. His teammate dropped down towards the floor. He caught her, sitting her up, supporting her head and back. **

"**Star, are you okay?" Her eyes were closed. Robin grew worried. "Star, answer me!" The rest of the Titans looked over at the lifeless Starfire and felt scared. **

"**You IDIOT!" Beastboy and Cyborg yelled at Red X in unison. They began attacking him ferociously, taking their anger out in their fighting. Raven also looked over at Starfire, but she didn't attack Red X. She felt a pang of jealousy in her gut, looking at the way Robin held Starfire. The pang grew bigger as she saw him desperately trying to wake his colleague up. _This has to end. _She thought. She lashed out at Red X, trying to finish him. But he dodged her every attack. Eventually, Red X's hand flew to his belt. "I'll see you again cutie…" He said, tilting to Starfire, then teleporting out. Everyone stopped, and looked at Raven. **

"**Can we go home now?" She asked. _Hopefully going home would stop him carrying her-_**

"**Okay." Robin said. He picked Starfire up (bridal style) and walked towards the R-Cycle. Raven gritted her teeth. Jealousy was growing more and more inside of her (note, SORRY about her behaviour, but she has a new emotion in her, which triggers others :S).**

"**How is she doing?" Robin asked Cyborg, anxiousness clearly hearable in his voice. A vein popped up in Cyborg's head. 'DUDE!!!" he shouted. "WOULD YOU QUIT ASKING ME HOW STARFIRE IS EVERY TWO MINUTES???" He calmed down. "Look, I'm worried about her too." He pointed at his arm. "But I've been timing how often you ask, and two minutes is TOO SHORT!!!" Robin backed off. Cyborg sighed. "She's completely fine, she's only unconscious because it gave a shock to her system." The Boy Wonder sighed with relief. Cyborg grinned. "Why are you so worried about her?" he asked teasingly. **

"**Starfire is part of the team Cyborg. Why shouldn't I worry?" Robin asked peevishly. Cyborg turned around and began to walk down the hallway. **

"**Okay." He said. Robin heard a slight chuckle from him. **

"**What?" He asked. Cyborg grinned. "Oh it's nothing, nothing at all." He said, smirking under his breath. He then left Robin, who was asking himself why on earth Cyborg was laughing.**

_**Starfire… Starfire… Starfire… Your friends care for you… Show them that their caring nature has done you well… Wake up my sweet, and show the world your most beautiful smile… Wake up…**_

"**Uuuuuuuuuh…" Starfire groaned. She was hovering between sleep and consciousness. Her head was spinning, the world quivering like water. A white light made its way into her vision. "Ow…" She said as she lifted her hand to her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the faint outline of her bed rail. _I remember nothing. _She thought. _My mind is blank… _**

**Meanwhile, Raven was consulting Wisdom. **

"**I don't want to feel jealous of Starfire, Wisdom!" she was saying angrily. **

"**Starfire is my best friend and I never want to feel this way about her!" Wisdom pushed her glasses up her nose and sniffed. **

**"Redecorating Love's hall is harder than you think Raven." She said huffily. "If we tear something off of the walls, she replaces the space with even MORE of her 'decorations'. Brave even cleared EVERYTHING, and instead of Love having to move out because there was too less Robin in here, she had everything back up within three minutes (which I thought was impossible, but apparently not)!" Wisdom paused to draw in a breath and look at Raven. **

"**No one can tear things off the walls with Love next to them. Not even Brave! If you do that, Love turns horrible. She has horrendous fangs and charges at you. It's one of the most frightening experiences of my entire life, I can tell you that!" Raven looked shocked. **

"**When was it that Love got angry?" she asked.**

"**It was a few hours ago." Wisdom snuffled. "Why do you ask?" "That's the time when I felt jealous! Love sparks other emotions!" Raven said with a shock. "And if Love can trigger any emotion, it could be-" There was an ear-splitting roar, a huge shadow, and lots of red as the two Ravens turned around. **

"**ANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**I'm sorry about the late update, but updates will be scarce as I am really busy with my studies and truck-loads of homework. Plz review! NO FLAMES**


	5. Chapter 5

Wow... How long has it been:P Well, I'm back, with a chapter (that has a screwed layout, apologies for that) that I've spent, well, weeks on! And yes, there will be slow updates in future, but I'll get this story done, I promise!!! And pleeeeeeasse review, I want to know what you think, but NO FLAMES, they're mean! Also, I'd like to make a small dedication; this chapter is for amethystflameemeraldsparks - this author told me, wait, no, more like pressured me (IN A GOOD WAY) to update, and got my motivation going! Seriously, read their story called Darkest Night, it's their first one, and it ROCKS!

Anyway, you should probably start reading now, so enjoy and review!

Of Insomnia and Midnight Feasts

**Starfire tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. Normally, the time **

**when she couldn't sleep was usually on nights when the world **

**outside was darker than usual, and the rain would be pelting **

**against the windows so hard, she was afraid they would break. But **

**this time, the night was still and silent. On nights like these, she **

**could be asleep in an instant. _Perhaps I need to eat something… _**

**She decided, and hopped out of bed. Shivering slightly, she flew **

**down the hallway. Everything was black. She could hardly see her **

**way through. The darkness seemed to be seeping and lashing out **

**at her. The walls disappeared into the shadows. Cautiously, she **

**lit up the hallways with a starbolt, the green light comforting her.**

**Something swished behind her. gasp…there was nothing there. **

**phew… She heard breathing… There HAD to be someone there.**

**Footsteps were coming closer and closer… A hand came on her shoulder…**

"**gasp" "grunt" "EEEEEEEP!!!" "AAAAAAH!!" "Please STAY **

**AWAY FROM ME—Beastboy???" "Starfire?!"**

**_Her mind was up in flames… Nothing but red was seen_. _Raven _**

_**got up slowly, whimpering slightly from the gaping cut on her **_

**_back._ _The demon puffed his chest out and gave a roar of laughter. _**

"_**It's so GOOD to be BACK!!" He growled. Looking down at the **_

_**hunched figure of his daughter below, another hoot rose. "No **_

_**WONDER I'm here! You look so pitiful down there it's **_

**_sickening! Good to see you've committed to my ways!" Raven _**

**_clenched her teeth. All because of that little bubbly girl, her father _**

_**was back with the wrong impression! **_

_**Wisdom had gone back to alert the others; for once Raven **_

**_disagreed with her for doing that, since leaving Raven to her _**

**_merciless father in such a condition wasn't so clever. _**

_**She gently put a glowing hand on **_

_**her back, wincing as she did, and healed the lesion. Her demonic **_

**_father once again laughed. "Oho? What's this? Cringing from a _**

_**little cut on the back? I've never seen such a feeble person **_

**_in my life-" He stopped abruptly. She glared at him. "What's the _**

_**matter?" Raven snarled. "Run out of idiotic meanings for me?" **_

_**Her father barked at her. "NO. I would like to correct myself. **_

_**I HAVE seen such a feeble person in my life! I guess it's true,**_

**_LIKE MOTHER LIKE DAUGHTER!" Raven lashed out at him. _**

"_**YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" His laughter echoed in her mind. **_

"_**You know NOTHING about this! All this time your wimp of a **_

_**mother hid this life from you, and it's time you LEARNT YOUR **_

_**LESSON!" Raven's hands were clenched so hard, her nails were **_

_**leaving deep, red imprints on her palms. She didn't care, all she **_

_**wanted was to see his face fall in the everlasting sleep of death. **_

"**_I was scouring Azarath for a tool, a woman that would be my _**

_**doll, obey my command, do everything in her power to satisfy **_

**_me. She would carry the vessel which would allow me complete _**

_**and utter power. Power to conquer, and bend anything to my **_

_**will. I found that mother of yours, and saw she would be the one. **_

_**But that wench refused, so I-"**_

"_**THAT'S ENOUGH!" Raven snarled. "I don't want to hear your **_

**_story; I just want you to leave, now." Trigon glared a red-hot _**

**_scowl at her, literally! All of a sudden he lunged at her, crushing _**

**_her in his iron grip. _**

"_**Foolish mortal! You dare spit those words out at me?!" Raven let **_

_**out a cry of agony. The pain was excruciating, and getting worse **_

_**by the second. She wouldn't last very long…**_

"**Beastboy, please do not scare me like that!" Starfire heaved a **

**sigh. "I am quite as you say, um, past tense?" Beastboy let out a **

**nervous laugh. "Tense Star. It's tense. And anyway, I was, well, **

**hungry and I thought about having a MIDNIGHT ALL-YOU-**

**CAN-EAT FEAST SUPREME!!!!" BB (A/N I'm getting too lazy **

**to type his full name) exploded into a background of stars.**

**Starfire shushed him. They heard a door slide open. "What was **

**that?" she whispered. The two looked wildly around. "It sounded**

**like the door of a titan's room!" BB murmured. His ears pricked **

**up as the steady _thud _of footsteps came closer. Suddenly, they **

**stopped. BB and Star held their breath. Then;**

"**WAAAZZZZUUUUPPPPP Y'AAALLLL!!!!!!!!?????" **

"**AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" BB and Star almost screamed their **

**lungs out. BB blinked. "C-Cy-borg!!!! Dude, don't scare us like **

**that!" The half-metal man grinned. "Hey man, I heard **

**proclamations of a MIDNIGHT ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT FEAST **

**SUPREME!!!!! stars in eyes and in background And I had to **

**come have a piece of it!" BB yeah!ed and the two raced off. **

**Starfire tittered. The funny 'reunion' with her team mates **

**slightly eased the tension – or was it past tension – she was feeling.**

**She then pranced off to her room.**

**Unaware that someone with a pale white mask was watching her from the shadows…**

**It was morning in the Tower. Robin hopped out of bed and did **

**a few stretches. Last night's sleep was an uncomfortable one. **

**He kept worrying about Starfire, and her ordeal with Red X.**

**Then, having forced himself to get some sort of sleep, he had vivid**

**nightmares of X torturing Star, and turning her against him and **

**all of the other titans. Afterward, he had just fallen into a **

**heavy, dreamless sleep, till he was awakened, by, well nothing.**

**Though he could've sworn he'd heard some yelps, laughs, and**

**shouting about a midnight feast, but he didn't get up since the **

**midnight feast told him it was definitely BB. Feeling better after**

**the stretches, he loped out of his room, and, thanks to his train of**

**thoughts, he decided to go check on Star. Reaching her door, he**

**realized that he'd felt so calm and collected. Something in his **

**mind was troubled. Shaking his head, he softly knocked on the **

**door. "Star, can I come in?" **

**No answer… "Star?"**

**He went into her room, to find…**

**No one…**

**The window was open, the curtains flapping in the breeze. He ran **

**up to it in a panic. A small part of his mind tried to keep it **

**together. _Maybe she's just gone out for some air… _He thought. **

**Then, something caught his eye that dispelled any thoughts **

**of that type. There, in the corner of the windowsill, tiny but **

**visible, was a red x…**


End file.
